


Only You

by UsagiShira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you go to the most elite school in Radiant Garden your school life hasn't been great. You have no friends and you are the punching bag of the self proclaimed Princess of the school. Until the day you meet her older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep_

You reach out a hand and turn off the annoyance that is your alarm clock. It's the first day of school and you sigh. You sleepily make your to the kitchen and pour yourself some cereal.

"Cheer up honey! It's the first day of school!" Your mom says a little too cheerfully for you.

You don't respond but finish up your breakfast and then set about getting ready for the day. Once you are dressed and you have everything you need you begin walking to school. The school in question was the elite school in Radiant Garden. It consisted of a middle school and high school simply called Radiant Garden Middle and Radiant Garden High respectively. It was the school for the rich. If you weren't rich you could still attend by way of a scholarship program. That's how you got enrolled. During your summer before going into sixth grade you had submitted a story for the scholarship and won. And had been going ever since.

You weren't poor. But you weren't rich either. Your parents had decent jobs and you were never starving or anything. If anything you'd say you were Middle Class. And the scholarship did pay for pretty much everything. And even though you hated going you knew that it would look good when you started looking at colleges. Your dream is to be a writer. Everyone who ever read your stories said they were really good and that's how you got your scholarship.

You round the corner and see the prestigious school in the distance. The middle school being right across the street from the high school. You can already see a few of the kids being dropped off in their expensive cars. You cross the street and enter the gates to the high school. The high school looked more like a palace than a school. Pulling your bag in front of you, you open one of the zippers and pull out a piece of paper that has your locker number and combination on it and head there.

Once your bookbag has been emptied of its contents you pull out another piece of paper that has your schedule. Science first. You see that it has the numbers 11-12 next to it. The school was set up so that some of the classes mixed with other grades. Ninth and Tenth grades mixed some classes and Eleventh and Twelfth grades mixed classes. Looks like your science class would be one of those classes. The mixing of classes was too keep the kids competitive with each other. To make sure they did better than the other class. You weren't sure if it actually worked or not.

You pull out the folder marked Science and a book you had bought yesterday and head to class. The science room was set up with tables big enough for two people to sit at instead of desks. You pick a table and sit down and open your book. There is still enough time before class starts to get a few pages in. More students begin to trickle into the class but the teacher hasn't shown up yet so you continue to read. Someone sits next to you but you don't look up to see who it is just yet. When the teacher finally comes in you put your book away and look up. That's when you notice who is sitting next to you.

Not only is it one of the richest school kids in the whole school but its also your crush. It's Axel. You blush and quickly look away and try to focus on what the teacher is saying. The teacher welcomes the students and begins to call roll. You notice that Axel looks at you when you answer to your name being called. But then again its probably because you're sitting next to him.

The rest of the class the teacher passes out the syllabus and books for the class and talks about what all he will be covering for the rest of the semester. And that whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner for any projects that need to be done.

_Oh joy!_ You think to yourself. You had done plenty of projects with other kids and you were always the one who ended up doing the whole thing so you resign yourself that that's probably going to happen here as well.

When the bell rings to signal the next class you pick up your book and folder. When you look up Axel is already gone. You sigh and head to your locker to switch out folders for your next class.

When lunch rolls around you pick up your lunchbox and go find a quiet spot outside to eat. You didn't have any friends. Not for lack of trying though. At one point you did have friends. But then for some reason, they stopped being your friend. They stopped wanting to be around you or talk to you. Although now you knew the reason they had stopped it still hurt. You find an empty bench in the garden and sit down and begin to eat while reading your book.

~~~

Meanwhile a pair of green eyes watch you from their spot on top of the school.

"Hey Axel, you ok?"

Axel snaps out of his thoughts and looks over at his best friend. "Uh yeah I'm ok. Guess I didn't get too much sleep last night."

Roxas nods his head. "Yeah I didn't either. Why does school have to start so early?"

Axel shrugs and turns to look at you. Happy to at last have a face to the name.

~~~

Once lunch is over you walk in to the next class. Math. You sit down at a desk and settle down. A minute later your book is ripped out of your hands. You look up to see Kairi holding the book. She sneers at you as she tosses the book behind her almost hitting a student with it. You glare at her and get up and go pick up your book. When you sit down you look at her.

"Can I help you with something?" You don't bother to hide your sarcasm.

Kairi is now glaring at you. "I hear you've been partnered up with my brother in science."

Oh yeah. How could you have forgotten that. Axel is Kairi's older brother. "Yes. So what?"

"Switch partners. I don't want you to infect him."

You roll your eyes and shrug. You weren't sick. Kairi just meant that she didn't want her brother to be around you. To her, you were poor. And she has thought that ever since the first day she met you. Though you're not sure what exactly you did to make her use you as a personal punching bag. Maybe it was when you accidently bumped into her that one day in sixth grade? You weren't sure. But at some point Kairi decided that she hated you and you were poor. She was also the reason why you didn't have any friends at school. Every time you would make a friend, she would swoop in and threaten them or do something so that they would stop being your friend.

Thankfully the teacher comes in and Kairi moves to sit down at her desk. The rest of the class passes without any incident. The last class of the day was the one you were looking forward to the most. It was a writing class. This class was your favorite. There were only a few students in this class and you loved it that way. This class also mixed all the grades together.

When school was over you grab your books. Luckily there was no homework on the first day. And you head home. Once home you go into your room and begin to play a video game. An hour later your mom comes home.

"Hi honey, how was your first day?"

Not looking away from the game you shrug. "I went to school and then I came home."

You hear your mom sigh. "I really wish you go out and make some friends." She leaves your room.

You shrug again. You had given up trying to tell your mom that there was no use in making friends as they wouldn't last.

~~~

The next day you are sitting in your seat in science when you see Axel walk in. He looks at you, frowns, and then walks over to the teacher. He asks him something. His voice too low for you to hear. When the teacher replies Axel smiles. The teacher says something to him and Axel quickly shakes his head then walks back to take his seat next to you.

_Guess I'll have a new partner tomorrow._ You think feeling dejected.

When the class is over Axel leans over to you. "Hey did Kairi say something to you yesterday?"

You look at him in surprise. Axel was actually talking to you. Your heart skips a beat but you look away from him. "Your sister has something to say to me everyday." It comes out more bitter than you had intended.

Axel winces and nods. "Well don't listen to her. I took care of it."

You look back at him wondering just what he meant. "Oh...ok." You grab your stuff and head to your locker. Axel follows you.

"Hey can we meet after school? I know this great place that sells the best ice cream." He says leaning up against the locker next to yours.

You hesitate for a second. Was he asking you out? He doesn't even know you. "Um I guess."

You look up to see Axel smile. He had the best smile. "Great! I'll see you then. Got it memorized?" He winks at you and then leaves.

You turn back to your locker. Your face is red. _What was that about?_ But as you close your locker you can't stop the small smile cross you lips.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rings to signal the end of lunch you throw your trash away and head to math class. Kairi is already there by the time you enter and she sends a glare your way as you take your seat.

_Well, at least she's not talking to me. I can handle that._

When the class is over you grab your books and exit the room only to trip over Kairi's foot as you walk past her. Luckily you catch yourself before you fall flat on your face. You don't look at her as you straighten yourself up and continue walking to your locker and sigh. Did Axel really think that some ice cream was going to make up for all the shit that Kairi put you through?

Writing class is your only happy moment in school. You're always excited to learn new ways and new genres to write. The teacher hands out a stack of papers to the class that has a list of genres, topics, and writing styles to use. It's the same one she hands out every year. At this point you pretty much have it memorized. And she gives the same speech of how to use the papers to better yourselves. You have to pick one of each of the examples to write about.

"And don't forget class, your short story for the school newspaper is due on Friday." The teacher says at the end of class.

You pick up your books and begin to think about what you are going to write about and what you had already written about the previous years. When you reach your locker, Axel is already there. He is leaning against your locker with one leg propped up against the locker below you. His eyes are closed but he opens them as you approach. He smiles at you and steps away.

"I didn't think you'd meet me here." You say when you are next to him.

"Well where did you think I'd meet you?" He asks looking quizzical at you.

You shake your head. As you put your books away you are very aware that some of the other students are looking at you two and whispering to themselves. You close the locker door a little harder than you had meant to and turn to face Axel.

"So where are we going?" You ask him.

His face brightens into a smile. "You're ready?" When you nod he grabs your wrist and begins to pull you to the parking lot.

Now the students are really looking at you and talking. You can feel your face blush and just as you make it to the door, Kairi steps in front of Axel.

"And just where are you going with her?" She looks your way with a look that could make a blind man run and hide.

Axel frowns and narrows his eyes. "None of your business." He attempts to walk past her but she blocks him.

"And you're taking her in your car?"

"No I figured I'd use your broom and we'd ride on that." Axel rolls his eyes at her and you bring a hand up to cover your smile and laugh.

Kairi just narrows her eyes at you but doesn't respond to his insult and Axel uses the opportunity to walk past her. There would be hell to pay for this but that remark might make this worthwhile.

Axel leads down the parking lot to a fire red Ferrari. He lets go of your wrist and opens the passenger side door. The door opens up instead of out.

_Nice car!_ You can't help but stare at it. These things are expensive. But then again, Axel comes from a rich family. You walk over to the side of the car and get in. Axel closes the door and walks around to the driver's side.

"Nice car." You say when he gets in.

"Thanks. I got it for my birthday." You nod and try not to blush when Axel leans a little close to you as he looks behind him while backing out.

"So does Kairi have a way home?" You ask trying to fill the silence.

"Yes. She'll go home with our chauffeur. She's not aloud to touch my baby." He pets the dashboard and you smile.

As soon as he is out of the school zone he hits the gas and in no time it seems you are at the shopping center. He parks the car and you get out. You have never been in a car that nice and smooth before. You follow Axel to the ice cream shop.

"Hello!" The girl working behind the counter greets as you walk in.

Axel walks up to her and smiles at her. "Two Sea-Salt ice cream bars please."

The girl smiles back and hands him the ice creams. He hands them to you while he pays. You look at the light blue bar. You've never heard of Sea-Salt ice cream before but it sounds good. You take a bite out of one the bars and blink at the taste.

"How do you like it?" Axel asks as he takes his ice cream back.

"It's good. Salty and sweet." You smile as you walk over to a table.

There's a few minutes of silence as you two eat the ice creams.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" You ask. You don't really want to know. But talking is better than an awkward silence.

Axel looks down and sighs. "I wanted to apologize for not making Kairi stop bullying you earlier. I mean I tried before I met you. But I only did just to get her to shut up about it. I'm sorry."

You stare at him. You weren't expecting this. You look away. "It's ok." You mumble.

"No its not!" He sighs again. "She's the precious Princess of our grandparents so they spoil her and she shares their way of thinking. I know that's not an excuse but its too late to change her mind. Anyway I...I didn't know it was you who she was talking about. She never said your name, she only called you "Poor Girl."

You frown. "I'm not poor."

Axel holds up his hands. "I know that. But she thinks anybody who isn't rich or who goes to the school through the scholarship is poor. That's what our grandparents taught her. I hate it."

_I guess even the rich have their problems._ You think as you listen to Axel.

"I...I like your stories. The ones you put in the school newspaper." A faint blush appears on Axel's cheeks.

You are surprised at that. You didn't think anybody really read that newspaper. You certainly didn't. "You've read my stories?"

Axel scratches the back of his head. "Well yeah. Some anyway."

You smile at that. To think, that one of the richest guys in the school, and your crush, likes what you write.

"Anyway, I knew your name but I didn't know what you looked like. So imagine my surprise when I hear your name called out in class. And that you are my partner for the year." He flashes you a smile.

"Oh, I thought when I saw you talking to the teacher this morning you wanted to change."

"What? No! Kairi tried to get me to change partners last night. I was asking the teacher if you had said anything and I was happy when you hadn't."

Now its your turn to blush. Axel wanted to stay your partner! Your heart starts to beat fast.

~~~

You wave to Axel as you watch him drive away from your house. When you can no longer see his car you open the door.

"Who was that?" Your mom asks walking up to you.

"A...friend." You hesitate. Was Axel a friend? You had only known him for two days despite having a crush on him for the past three years.

Your mother's face brightens. "A friend? That car looked expensive. Was it?"

You shrug. "I'm going to go do my homework." You escape to the safety of your room.

~~~

"Axel?" A voice rings out when Axel enters his house.

"I'm home mom!" He answers.

His mother enters the room. She has dark red hair like Kairi's and the same piercing green eyes as Axel. She walks up and gives him a hug. "Kairi says you were out with a girl?"

Axel groans. "Yes. She's my partner in Science this year."

His mother nods. "Do you like her? Is she pretty?"

"She's...cute." He mumbles. "But I just met her. I don't know her very well."

"Well that's ok. You have time." She smiles at him.

Axel shakes his head and heads up the stairs to his room. Along the way he passes his grandmother.

"Kairi also says this girl is there on scholarship?" She looks disdainfully at him.

"Yes she is." Axel says trying to keep his tone pleasant.

His grandmother harrumphs at him. "Bastards belong with the poor anyway."

Axel narrows his eyes. "She's not poor! I saw her house. It looks nice. And she's nice too!"

"And I'm sure she doesn't want any of your money either. Though if I still had my way you wouldn't get any of it."

Axel narrows his eyes at her and pushes his way past her to his room.

"If you want to be a part of this family, then I suggest you spend time with better people." He hears his grandmother call as he enters his room.

Axel closes the door and slumps on his bed. "I am part of this family you old hag!" He mutters bitterly. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes deeply to calm down. When he opens them he puts his headphones on and begins to listen to his music while doing his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! Hope you like.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday morning Axel left the house with a duffle bag. His parents were going to be on a business trip all weekend. Which meant that if he stayed he would be left with just his grandparents and Axel was not about to suffer a weekend with them alone. He had already worked it out with Roxas to spend the weekend at his house until Monday morning.

Axel threw the bag into the back of his car and got in the driver's seat and left for school.

~~~

Kairi followed Selphie into the newspaper room after school. Her friend had wanted to show her something before she went home. They entered the room and Kairi promptly plopped down into the chair behind the main desk.

"It'll just take a second." Selphie said as she went running around the room.

Kairi sighed. She had no interest in this type of thing whatsoever. The only reason she followed Selphie was because it was something about her. Quickly growing bored, Kairi looked around the desk. There were piles of papers in neat stacks of differing heights. One pile though, caught her attention real fast. It was a small pile of papers and she picked up the pile. It was the short stories from your class. Kairi quickly rifled through the small stack until she found your name. Taking a quick glance to make sure Selphie wasn't looking, she pulls your paper out of the stack and stuffs it into her bookbag then puts the pile back where she found it. With a sly smile on her face she turns back to watching Selphie run around the room.

When Kairi gets home she runs up the stairs to her room and closes the door. She throws her bookbag onto her bed and opens it to pull out your story. Surprisingly she reads it. It's a story about a couple that meet each other in their dreams for years and fall in love but when they finally meet in real life, the girl ends up dying the man's arms.

"That's...actually a pretty good story." Kairi says surprising herself by brushing away a tear. "Too bad it won't be published." And she promptly tears the paper to shreds.

~~~

That night Axel lay sleeping in a guest room in Roxas' house. The room had become more or less Axel's second bedroom over the years. Roxas knew of Axel's situation with his grandparents and was always happy to have his friend stay away from them. It didn't take long for Axel to fall asleep and not long for him to start dreaming.

In the first dream, Axel was around 4 and he was just meeting his grandparents for the first time. When his parents went into the other room with his grandfather, his grandmother turned around and offered some chocolate to little Kairi. Axel of course asked if he could have some but his grandmother looked at him with disdain.

"Bastards like you don't deserve chocolate."

Axel didn't know what a bastard was and went up to his parents later and asked them. They had looked at each other in shock before his dad asked him where he learned that word. When Axel told them they had looked mad and he was afraid that he had done something wrong. But his mom had just knelt down and hugged and kissed him.

"That's something that you are not." She had said while tickling him to make him laugh.

 

The second dream Axel was a couple years older. His grandparents had moved into his parents house now. Axel had brought home a friend from the playground. This friend was not rich like him but Axel didn't care, he was just happy to have a friend. His parents were out for the day and as soon as the two kids walked through the front door, his grandparents had rounded on him. Asking who the other kid was. When they found out he wasn't rich they had immediately kicked the kid out. Axel protested loudly and even cried. He didn't want to lose his friend and had yelled at them. That had cost him a belting from his grandfather.

Axel ran upstairs and laid on his bed and cried. Not because of the pain his backside was in but because he had lost a friend.

"I hate them!" Axel said to no one.

 

The third dream saw Axel around 10. He had been friends with Roxas for a month and finally decided to show Roxas his house. When they got home both his parents and grandparents were gone. Axel breathed a sigh of relief and they raced up to his room to play video games. When the adults came home it was time for Roxas to go home. Axel introduced Roxas to his parents who welcomed him immediately. His parents walked the blond boy out to the car that would take him home.

Axel hoped that since Roxas came from a rich family that his grandmother would approve of him. But his grandmother turned on him.

"How dare you associate with that boy! He comes from an established family. He doesn't need to be seen with the likes of you."

Axel frowned and fought back tears. It was then that he realized that nothing he ever did would be good enough. He looked up and glared at her.

"So? He's my friend. And I don't care if a person is poor or rich just as lo-!" He was cut off by his grandmother slapping him.

Axel stumbled and brought a hand to his stinging cheek. Too stunned to know what was going on he didn't struggle as the maid gently led him away into the kitchen and put an ice pack on his cheek. Axel started to cry then. His mom came in shortly and sat him down in her lap and hugged and kissed him until he stopped crying.

~~~

Axel woke up in a cold sweat. Why had he dreamed of that? Axel wiped his brow and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He got up out of bed and softly padded down to the kitchen. As he raided the fridge and pantry he tried to block out his dreams. He didn't need them to remind him how him and his grandparents felt about each other. At least after that last incident they had never touched him again thanks to his parents.

As Axel sat at the counter and nibbled on the small sandwich he had made he tried to think of other things. Things that made him happy when an image of you enters his mind.

Axel stops eating. _Why did I think of her? I barely know her._ He shakes his head and finishes his sandwich. After washing and drying the plate he heads back up to his room to try and fall back asleep.

~~~  
On Monday morning Axel enters the Science class to see you reading a book again. He walks up to you and taps you on the head.

"Hey."

You are startled at the interruption but when you see that it's Axel you smile.

"Good morning."

Axel takes his seat next to you. "Did you have a good weekend?"

You nod. "You?"

"Spent the whole weekend at Roxas'."

_Must be nice to have friends._ You think sadly but force a smile. "Sounds like a fun weekend."

Axel shrugs and then turns his attention to the teacher as he begins the day's lesson. Turns out today would be your first project together. Today the class would be doing what is known as the Flame Test: Observing the Color of Metals. Axel perked up at the mention of working with fire and grinned. When the teacher had explained the basics and you had gathered what was needed, Axel had jumped at the chance of being in charge of the fire while you held the different metals up to the flame.

You both write down your answers and hand in the papers.

"I didn't know you liked fire that much." You chuckle as you gather your books.

Axel scratches the back of his head. "Yeah well, man's gotta have a hobby." You laugh at him.

"Well, see you tomorrow Axel." You say as you part ways.

Axel watches you walk to you locker before turning around to head to his. His heart still beating fast from your smile and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter three!! Hope you like this!
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Square Enix.


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday, Axel walked up to the class to see you talking to a teacher. It wasn't the Science teacher so Axel didn't know who it was. Axel went into the classroom and found his seat. In a few minutes you came in and sat down next to him with a worried look on your face.

"What's wrong?" Axel asks.

You look at him. "That was my writing class teacher. Apparently the Newspaper committee lost my story for the newspaper."

"Is that bad?" He frowns.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I mean it is part of my grade. But she said that if I can turn in another story before 3pm today then they can still publish it."

Axel nods his head and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I got it!" He says after a minutes of silence. He turns to you and puts his hands on your shoulders. "Look, I'll write the notes for today while you write a story, then we'll meet up after school and you can copy my notes. Ok?"

"Uh...ok." Did Axel really think coming up with a story was that easy? It normally takes you a day or two to come up with a story, there's no way that you can come up with one during Science is there? And also why did he care? Was it because he liked he stories? Did he really like them that much?

You stare at a blank sheet of paper in front of you. Trying to think of a story to write for the Newspaper. You had the beginnings of one already forming when the bell rang to start class. Grabbing your pencil you write down the opening of the story. You only stop writing when the bell rings to end class. You sit back for a minute and look over what you've written. It was finished but you would use lunch to go back over and fix any spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Did you get it finished?" Axel follows you to your locker.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." You smile up at him.

Axel smiles back. "No problem! I'll meet you back here after school. Got it memorized?"

You continue to smile and nod. "Yes."

You two part ways with smiles on your faces. During lunch, you take your usual seat by yourself and while munching on your lunch you look over your story. There wasn't much to correct and once you were done eating you pick up your trash and throw it away. You head inside to find your teacher and hand it over to her. She seemed happy that you were able to write with such little time but she always did like you.

"Really I don't know how they could've lost it. Just shows you how incompetent some people are." Your teacher rambled. "Well its here now. Follow me to the room please, so we'll both see them get it."

You follow her to the room where the school newspaper was made. Selphie was in there already running around frantically.

"Ms. Tilmitt!" Your teacher says.

The poor girl stops and looks up. "Oh Hello!" She says walking up to the both of you.

"Here is the story you lost. Make sure to not lose this one! I'd hate to see my brightest student bring her grade down because of your lack of responsibility." She then turns on her heels and walks away.

You look back at Selphie feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry about that."

Selphie shakes her head and smiles. "No, its ok. I'm just sorry I lost your story in the first place."

You shrug and turn to walk away when she calls out to you. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About everything. It's just Kairi can be scary at times and...I'm sorry." She hangs her head down.

You look at her in surprise. "It's ok." You say a little unsure. While Selphie had never joined in on the bullying she was still friends with Kairi and had done nothing to stop it. You sigh. "It's ok. Really."

She looks up at you. "Really?"

When you nod she smiles. You give a small smile back and exit the room.

~~~

The final bell rings and you pick up your books and head to your locker. Axel isn't there yet so you put your books away, grabbing what you need for homework. You jump a little when you feel a tap on your head.

"Yo! Did everything turn out alright?" Axel asks leaning against the locker next to you.

"Yes, we gave it to Selphie in person. So it should be in the paper this week."

Axel nods flashing a smile. You try to cover your blush by throwing your bookbag over a shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yes." He doesn't grab your hand this time but you follow him to his car.

Axel drives to the same Ice Cream shop he took you to earlier. And after ordering two Sea-Salt ice creams for the both of you he hands you his note book with the day's notes from Science in it.

_Wow! Nice penmanship!_ You think upon looking at his handwriting. It was nice and neat. You had been a little afraid that he would hand you back chicken scratch. _Maybe rich kids are taught how to write like this?_

You copy down his notes while talking to him and eating ice cream. Your crush on him was growing by the day and just talking to him like this was making your heart beat faster. But you were not going to fool yourself into thinking that he liked you like that. You weren't of his class but maybe he could see you as a friend instead. Axel takes you home. You inwardly groan as you see your mom outside grabbing the mail.

_Oh no!_ You groan then watch in horror as Axel gets out of the car to meet your mom.

"No ma'am, we just had to finish something for class so we met after school to finish it." You hear Axel say as you get out of the car.

"Oh ok." Your mom says. She then looks at you and smiles. You frown at her and walk up to the both of them. "Well, Axel would you like to stay for dinner?"

Your heart skips a beat at the question. Axel in your house?

Axel scratches the back of his head. "I don't want to bother-"

"Oh don't be silly, you won't be bothering us." Your mother interrupts. "Now come on inside and settle down." She quickly walks past the two of you and heads into the house before anyone can say no.

You look up at Axel. "I'm sorry about that."

Axel shrugs. "It's ok. I don't mind."

He follows you into your house and you sit down on the couch. Axel asks if there is anything he can do to help but your mom shoos him out of the kitchen.

"I like her." Axel proclaims sitting down next to you.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to live with her." You mutter and Axel laughs.

When your dad gets home Axel stands up and immediately walks over to meet him giving him a firm handshake. From the smile on your dad's face it seem like he likes him alright. When dinner is over you follow Axel out to his car.

"Thanks for dinner." He says opening the driver's side door with both of you standing on either side.

"You're welcome. Sorry you got roped into it."

Axel shakes his head. "Like I said, I didn't mind."

"Well, thanks for the notes."

"You're welcome." Axel leans forward a little bit but then stops and stands back up straight. "I'll...see you tomorrow in class."

"Ok." You wander why he had been leaning forward. _That was weird._ You watch and wave as he drives off. You head back inside scratching your head while trying to figure out what Axel had been doing or thinking. In the short time that you had gotten to know him, you had come to realize that is was very hard to figure out what Axel was thinking.

~~~

Axel drove off with his heart beating fast and a frown on his face. He had almost leaned in and kissed you.

_Idiot! You barely know her. She's not even your girlfriend!_ Axel slams his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. _How embarrassing._ He stops at a traffic light and leans his head forward until it is resting on his hands and sighs. It didn't help him that an image of you smiling came into his head making his heart skip a beat.

Later that night as Axel sat on his bed doing his homework he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." He says not looking up.

"Axel, how come you didn't come down to dinner?" His mom asks.

"Oh I had dinner at a...friend's house. Sorry." He replies still not looking up.

"You hesitated. It wasn't Roxas so who was it?" His mom says gently and sits down on the bed next to him.

"A classmate of mine. She needed help with the class today so we met after school. Then when I took her home I had dinner with her and her parents."

"She?" His mom smiled. "Is it the same girl that you took out last week?"

"Yes it is." Axel turns his head away from his mom to hide his faint blush.

"Well then you should bring her over to have dinner with us sometime. I would love to meet her."

Axel looks at her in shock. "She's not my girlfriend. And I doubt she would say yes anyway." He added thinking of Kairi and his grandparents.

"I didn't say invite her over immediately. Just do it whenever you want to. Your father and I would love to meet her." She stands up and then leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Axel."

"Goodnight, Mom."

As soon as his mom closes his door Axel sighs. Even if he did invite you, would you say yes? Unlike Kairi, Axel didn't really like to show off how rich he was. What if when you saw how big his mansion was or that he had maids and a butler you would think he was showing off? If that happened Axel didn't know what he would do. He hadn't known you long but everytime he saw you and your smile, he knew he was falling in love with you more and more.

~~~

That Friday, Kairi came home and slammed the front door shut. Axel, who had been coming out of the kitchen and had a popsicle stick sticking out of his mouth watched as his sister stomped up the stairs and raised an eyebrow.

Kairi slammed the door to her room shut. How could this have happened? She had destroyed the story and now there was a new one instead. She fished out the newspaper from her backpack and angrily stared at it for a few minutes before throwing it in the trashcan. She wasn't sure what had happened and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. To bring it up with Selphie would let on that she knew the original story was missing.

She sat down on her bed in a huff. This never would've happened if you had never met her brother. And Axel was starting to spend way too much time with you anyway. Her anger subsided some she began to think. _Maybe I can hook him up with someone else, but who?_ With that Kairi opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out last year's yearbook and began to rifle through the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! part four! Hope you like it. Please read and leave a comment!
> 
> Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me it belongs to Square Enix.


	5. Chapter 5

It was lunchtime on Wednesday and Kairi sat absentmindedly eating her lunch while lost in thought. She hadn't been able to find or think of anyone who she felt was "worthy" enough to date her older brother. There were plenty of girls in Axel's class but most of them already had boyfriends. There was Larxene but Axel had already said that he didn't like her and Kairi herself was loathe to talk to her.

_If only Yuna wasn't dating that Tidus guy,_ Kairi thought with a sigh. _Hmmm maybe I need to start looking outside of the school?_

"Kairi are you alright? Hey! Kairi!" a voice said next to her.

Kairi was jolted out of her thoughts and turned to look at the person who had spoken. "Oh I'm okay. Just lost in thought Xion," she says to the girl next to her.

"Okay," Xion says a little unsure.

Kairi looks down at her sandwich for a minute and then gasps. _Why didn't I think of it sooner?_ She turns back to Xion and smiles. Xion was perfect! She was nice, innocent, and naive. "Hey Xion it's been awhile since you've been to my house hasn't it?"

The petite girl looks at her friend, "yes I think so. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Kairi says nonchalantly. "It's just that the other day my brother, Axel, was asking about you."

Xion blushes and smiles a little, "Axel was asking about me?"

Kairi nods, "I didn't think much of it at the time but now I wonder," Kairi suppressed a smile. Xion was playing right into her trap.

"But he barely knows me. In fact I didn't think he knew I existed."

"Oh that's just how he is. My brother acts all confident but he's really shy around girls. Especially girls he likes."

Xion gave a little nod and blushed even more. Kairi grabs her hand. "Hey, why don't you come over today after school? That way you can see for yourself."

The black haired girl was silent for a minute. "Okay," she says.

Kairi smiled back. _Now to get Axel to fall into my trap!_

~~~

Kairi was thankful that Axel came home instead of spending time with Roxas or, even worse, with you when they came home. "I'm home!" she calls out as they enter the house and head up to her room to drop off their bookbags.

Axel was walking down the stairs at the time greets them. "Hey Xion! I didn't know you were coming over today."

Xion blushes, "Kairi asked me to come over today."

"Oh will you be staying for dinner then?" Axel asks.

"Um, yes," the small girl squeaks out.

Axel flashes her a smile, "good! I'll go tell our cook." He waves to the both of them and continues down the stairs.

Kairi cannot believe her luck. Axel played right into her hand. She looks back at Xion who is blushing like mad and she mentally gives herself a pat on the back. The two girls go into her room, "oh my gosh! Did you see that? I think he likes you!"

Xion shakes her head, "your brother is good looking and all but-"

"But don't think about it!" Kairi interrupts. If Xion starts thinking about this too much it will ruin the plan. "Look, why don't you come and spend the weekend here? If you spend the whole weekend then, he'll get to know you better and maybe even ask you out."

Xion's face lit up with hope. "Alright!"

At dinner, Kairi set it up so that Xion sat in between her and Axel though he didn't say that much to her. Most of the conversation was taken over by their parents and grandparents. Once dinner was over it was time for Xion to go home.

"Bye, Xion! Come back again soon." Axel winks at her.

Xion quickly turns away from him to hide her blush. "Okay!"

As the car drives away to take her home Kairi walks up to him. "So what do you think of her?"

Axel shrugs, "she's cute. A bit too naive. I'm afraid that you'll corrupt her though."

Kairi didn't even mind the insult cause now she had something to tell Xion the next day.

~~~

Saturday came and found Axel sitting in the living room watching tv. Xion had come over last night straight from school and spent the night. It was around noon when Kairi entered the room.

"Axel, Xion and I want to go the mall. Will you take us?" she pleads.

"And let you in my car? No!" Axel replies.

"Oh Axel get over yourself, it's just a car! A nice car and you never let me ride in it!"

Unfortunately for Axel their mom was entering the living room and had heard the conversation. "She's right Axel, why don't you let her ride in it just this once and take them to the mall."

Axel frowns and then glares at his sister. "Fine!" he simply says as he gets up to go get his keys. "But if you scratch my car up, I'll disown you as my sister! Got it memorized?" he says as he passes by Kairi.

Kairi just rolls her eyes at him. "Whatever," she says as walks up the stairs to get Xion.

At the mall Axel follows the two girls. He was bored. It wasn't much fun trailing along after his baby sister and her friend who kept blushing every time she turned to look or talk to him.

As they went into some girly store, Axel sat down on a bench outside guarding the bags that they had already bought. _Seriously, how many clothes do they need?_ He thinks giving a bored sigh. He looks around his area and spies a bookstore nearby and is pleasantly surprised when he sees you inside.

You are walking out with a bag full of new books when you see him sitting on a bench. He waves to you and you walk over.

"Hi, Axel! What are you doing here?" you ask.

"I'm babysitting these bags," he says giving you a wink.

You laugh at his joke. "Do you charge by the hour or by the bag?"

Axel laughs back. "I'm not sure. I guess I should charge by the bag," he picks up one of the bags. "This feels heavy, I should take into consideration weight as well."

You both laugh. "Actually, I'm here waiting on Kairi and her friend to finish shopping so we can go home."

"You let Kairi in your car?" you fake gasp.

Axel scratches the back of his head and sighs. "Yeah well, if it was just her I wouldn't have but since she has a friend over I decided to be nice."

You nod your head and smile. "Well, I've got to go. Hope you don't have to suffer for too much longer."

Axel smiles at you. "Okay, see you in class then."

You wave as you walk towards the food court where your mom is waiting. Axel watches you leave with a faint smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kairi asks upon walking up next to him.

Axel turns to look at her, his smile falling. "None of your business. Are you two ready to go home now?"

They both nod and Axel helps pick up the many bags and carries them back to his car. Once back at their house Axel helps carries the bags up to Kairi's room. Along the way, Xion trips going up the stairs and Axel reaches out a hand and catches her.

"Careful Xion, here let me carry that," he says as he takes the bags from her hand.

Xion blushes but is too shy to say anything as she follows them up the stairs. The rest of the night went by with girls giggling about Axel and trying on the clothes they bought. On Sunday Axel offered to take Xion home after breakfast as he was going to Roxas' house afterwards.

"Thank you Axel!" Xion says shyly once he pulls up into her driveway.

"No problem," he shrugs getting out to help with her bags. They wave to each other as he leaves and Xion goes into her house with her heart beating fast.

~~~

On Monday you are already sitting in class when Axel sits down next to you. You slide a book in front of him. "So you have something to do next time you have to take Kairi somewhere."

Axel smiles and chuckles. "Thanks!"

Class starts and the class is given an assignment to do after school. Axel says he'll meet you at your locker after school once the bell rings for the next class.

When school is over Axel is waiting at your locker with Roxas. "Oh hey! I hope you don't mind but Roxas wanted to come along today."

You shake your head. "I don't mind. Hi Roxas!" you smile at him.

The blond boy gives you a brilliant smile in return and you all head to Axel's car. At the Ice Cream shop you all sit down and eat Sea-Salt ice cream while talking to each other. You were given a list of different projects to choose from and after going over it very briefly, you decide to the Fire-Proof Cup one.

"Of course you would pick that!" Roxas laughs.

"That was the only one that sounded interesting!" Axel pouts.

You laugh and then excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. As you enter it, Xion comes into the shop.

"Hey Xion, what are you doing here?" Axel asks upon seeing her.

She blushes and holds the stack of papers she is carrying closer to her. "Oh hey Axel. Roxas. My mom is doing another charity event and I'm passing out fliers for it."

The two boys nod. "Well why don't you come and sit down with us for a bit?" Roxas asks motioning to the seat in front of him.

Xion shakes her head. "I can't. My mom is waiting outside."

"Okay then, maybe next time then," Axel winks at her again causing the girl to blush even more.

"Yeah next time," she hurriedly drops off the flyer and then quickly exits the shop as you come out of the bathroom.

The project isn't due until the end of the week so you and Axel decide to meet tomorrow as well and start testing out paper cups to see which liquid will make it burn faster. You enter your house and your mom runs up to you.

"Look!" she says excitedly. "This came for you today!" she hands you an envelope addressed to you.

You take and look at the sender. It's from a publishing company in town and you quickly open it and start reading the letter.

"Well? What does it say?" your mom can barely contain herself.

You look up at her wide eyed. "It says that they are having a contest for young writers and I've been chosen as a participant. I have to write a story and if they like it, they will put it in a book with a bunch of other stories."

Your mom squeals and jumps up and down for a bit. "Well, you better get to writing then! Just think your first story that will get publicized!"

You nod and walk into your room rereading the letter. The story wasn't due until the end of the month and winners would be announced sometime the following month. You sit down at your desk for a minute before setting the letter aside for the time being. _Homework first, then I'll write._ You think as you open the first text book. You half pay attention to what you are doing as your brain is too busy forming a story in your head. Something about a boy with a unique weapon fighting the forces of Darkness to save a bunch of worlds.

~~~

At school the next day you are looking over your story that you have written out so far. When Axel asks about it you tell him about the contest. Axel seems happy for you hopes that you win. You thank him and smile. Once school is over you meet him at your locker again and decide where to do the project. You ultimately decide to go to Axel's house.

Axel is a little uneasy about you going over to his house, but his house has a workshop that you can both use fire in and don't have to worry about catching the house on fire. As Axel looks over at you sitting in the passenger seat he thinks, _maybe mom will like her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five! I swear! I promise I'll do right by Xion so please don't hate me! Anyway hope you like it. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Square Enix.


	6. Chapter 6

When Axel pulled up into the driveway to his house you were in awe. His house was huge! Well, it might just be a house to Axel but to you it was a mansion. The front had columns, double front doors, lots of balconies. Woah! is the only thing you can think of. Axel parks his car in the garage and you both get out.

"Come on, the workshop is this way," he says jerking a thumb in the direction of the workshop.

You follow him outside and through a garden that had some of the most prettiest flowers you had ever seen. And some of them you had never seen or heard of them before. In the back of the garden is a building that turns out to be the workshop. Inside are a few benches and tables to work on. One back wall is covered in tools while another wall is full of shelves and cabinets filled rolled up pieces of paper and folders. After looking around for a bit you stand next to Axel at one of the tables and set your bookbag down.

Axel sets a bag he had carried in down onto the table. You two had stopped at a store to buy the paper cups and other things for the project. While you set out the cups and the other stuff Axel goes to get the torch.

"Okay, we need to have one control cup and then the rest can be filled," you say as he is walking back.

You reach down and unzip your bookbag and take out your notebook opening it to a clean page you begin to make a table for the different cups, type of liquid, and how long it takes to burn.

"Just tell me when I can set fire to stuff!" Axel exclaims and you laugh.

Axel sets up the cups while you write down the results. You are on the fourth and final cup when the door to the workshop opens.

"Hi Dad!" Axel says as the man enters the building. He has curly red hair, blue eyes and a nice smile.

"I was told you were in here. Who is this?" he asks reaching out his hand to you.

"This is my partner in Science. We had to do a project outside of school and I brought her here," Axel answers as you shake his dad's hand.

"Hello," you give him a smile and his smile widens.

"Are you staying for dinner? It should be ready in an hour."

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea, Dad," Axel says.

"Nonsense, your Mother would never let me hear the end of it if your friend didn't stay," the older man says ignoring his son. "Please say you'll stay. I'm sure my wife would love to meet you."

"Um, okay," you answer softly. While you were thrilled at the thought of eating dinner with Axel you weren't so thrilled about eating with Kairi.

"Great! Axel never brings any girls home," his dad says as he begins to walk out of the building.

"Dad!" Axel exclaims, his cheeks burning. His dad laughs as he closes the door.

You turn to face Axel, "I don't have to stay if you don't want me too."

Axel looks at you in surprise. "No I do want you too its just...I know how you feel about Kairi and...." And there's his grandparents to think of. "Please stay for dinner," he says after a sigh.

You blush and smile, "okay." You turn back to the last cup to finish the project.

~~~

When it comes time for dinner Axel leads you inside the house. The inside is just as grand as the outside. Paintings line the walls, the floor in the main entrance is hardwood, a staircase leads up to the second floor. Of which Kairi is walking down the stairs and stops as soon as she sees you.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she growls out.

"Kairi, shut up! We had to do something for class and I brought her here and now she's going to eat dinner with us," Axel fires back.

Kairi gets a look of complete disgust on her face, "you mean she's going to sit and eat with _us?_ "

You frown and narrow your eyes. You are about to ask Axel to just take you home when a woman enters the room, "what is going on in here?" she asks. She seems to be around the same age as Axel's dad so you assume this is his mom.

"Nothing Mom, we were just talking," Axel glares at Kairi who glares right back.

"Honestly, you two. And right in front of a guest too! I'm sorry about that," she apologizes as she walks up to you. "Your Axel's partner right? I'm so happy to meet you!" she gives you a warm smile and shakes your hand as well. "Please come join us for dinner."

She takes your hand and leads into the dining room while her two children follow behind while still glaring at each other. The dining room has a huge table with several chairs, more paintings and a glass cabinet that houses what you can only assume to be is their finest china against a wall. Axel sits himself between you and Kairi for which you are silently grateful for.

His dad enters with two older people and Axel leans over and tells you that they are his grandparents. "And who is this?" his grandmother asks with an air of superiority in her voice.

"This is my lab partner in school," Axel replies. _Please let this dinner go off without anything bad happening,_ he silently wishes.

His grandparents sit themselves on the opposite of the three of you, his dad at the head of the table and his mom opposite him. The dinner is brought out you all begin to eat. The food is really delicious! _Now this is fine dining!_ you think. The conversation is pleasant and interspersed with the parents asking questions about you and your family. When the dinner has been taken away Axel's dad looks at you, "I hope you enjoyed the dinner tonight."

"Oh I'm sure she did Father, considering she's never eaten like us before," Kairi says reaching for her glass of water.

Axel turns to glare at her again, "Kairi!" He says dangerously low.

"What do you mean she hasn't eaten like us?" His grandfather asks.

"I mean, she's not rich like us. She goes to the school on a scholarship!" she gives you an evil smile and your face burns.

"Kairi! You know that doesn't matter!" her mom says.

Kairi just shrugs.

Their dad glares at Kairi for a bit but softens his face as he turns to you. "So what are there for?"

"Um, writing. That's how I got the scholarship," you answer him.

Axel's mom claps her hands, "oh that's where I know your name! I thought it sounded familiar. You write those stories for the school newspaper. I love them!" she exclaims.

You blush and smile, "thank you."

Axel's glare at Kairi turns into a triumphant grin as her plan backfires on her and Kairi frowns and excuses herself from the table. Seething, she walks up to her room. You excuse yourself as well and ask Axel where the nearest bathroom is. After he points the way and you head off in that direction he gets up and goes to get his keys.

"So that's the girl you've been talking about lately," his mom says as she follows him. "I like her, she seems sweet. And she is cute!"

Axel blushes, "umm yeah."

His mom takes his hands in hers, "Honey, you know it doesn't matter to us that she has a scholarship or not right? It only matters to us that you are happy."

By now Axel's face is beet red, "yeah I know." He brings his hand up and scratches the back of his head.

His mom smiles at him again and then leaves while he grabs his keys.

~~~

You are walking out of the bathroom when you are stopped by his grandmother. "How dare that idiot bastard bring someone like you here!"

You frown and furrow your brow, "uh I'm sorry?" _Did she just call Axel a bastard?_

"You should be sorry! Back in my day, we didn't mix with common people. And we certainly didn't bring them over to eat dinner with us," the old woman sniffs.

Again you can feel heat rising to your cheeks, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But Axel invited me over-"

"And I'm sure you jumped at the chance!" she interrupts. "Well, just to let you know, you are not welcome here!"

"What the hell?" Axel exclaims as he rounds the corner. When he sees you standing there with his grandmother, it feels like his heart drops into his stomach. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Just letting her know her place," she doesn't take her narrowed eyes off of you.

Axel is furious now and he walks over and grabs your hand and pulls you close to him, wrapping a protective arm around you. "Old woman, you had better watch what you say!" he growls out. "Remember, when I get the house I'm kicking you out."

The old woman lets out a derisive laugh, "you? A bastard in charge of this house? Not while I'm still around."

Axel's grip on you tightens and he opens his mouth to say something but you jump in first, "Axel, will you take me home now?"

Axel closes his mouth but glares at his grandmother for a minute before sighing, "yeah come on." And with that he leads back to his car.

"I'm sorry. I seem to have caused a scene," you say as he starts the car.

Axel stops and looks at you, "No! No you didn't. This is all her fault! I'm sorry about what happened."

You reach out a hand and touch his arm, "it's okay, at least your parents were nice." You give him a small smile.

Axel gives you a smile in return and backs out of the garage but then frowns, _I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore._ He clears his throat, "um remember when I said that Kairi shares the same way of thinking as our grandparents?" when you nod he continues. "Well there's a reason for that. See to them, Kairi is their only grandchild. The old hag was calling me a bastard for a reason. I am one, and because of that, they don't recognize me as their first grandchild."

Your heart aches for him and all you want to do is hold him but you can't. Not yet anyway.

"But it's okay. My parents have never treated me any different," he jerks a thumb at himself, "I am their first born son anyway." He smiles at that and you smile back.

The rest of the ride is silent both of you lost in thought. You are going over him grabbing you and putting his arm around you in his head while Axel is doing the same of you reaching out and touching his arm. He pulls in your driveway and you look at him, "thank you for dinner. Kairi was right, I've never eaten food like that before," you let out a chuckle.

"Well despite what the old hag said, you're welcome anytime. My parents own that house not her."

Your heart beats fast at that and you blush thankful that its dark out, "thank you Axel." You open the car door and get out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," he says while watching you walk up to your house before driving away.

Only after you enter your house do you realize that you don't have your bookbag with you. _Dammit! I must've left it at Axel's._ You curse again when you realize that you don't have his number to call him.

Axel enters the house to find his father waiting on him. "Oh son, I found this in the workshop," he hands Axel your bookbag.

Axel takes it, "thanks Dad. I'll take it to her first thing tomorrow."

His father nods, "good! She's cute isn't she?"

"Dad!" Axel rolls his eyes.

"Hey I'm just saying."

Axel shakes his head and heads up to his room for the night.

~~~

The next morning you are getting ready for school when you hear a car pull up in the driveway. You look out to see Axel getting out of his car. You open the door for him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

He waves at you, "you forgot your bookbag so I came to bring it to you."

"Oh thank you. Come in, I'm almost finished getting ready," you step aside to let him in.

While you head back into your room you can hear Axel talking to your mom. You finish getting ready and then grab your lunch while on the way out.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Dear."

You look at Axel while walking to his car, "you didn't have to bring it to my house."

Axel shrugs. Truth was he wanted to see you again to make sure everything was still alright between you two after last night. "It's no problem," he unlocks the car and you move your bookbag off the passenger seat and onto the floor.

"Thank you again for bringing my bookbag," you smile.

Axel smiles back, "you're welcome." He starts the car and you head off to school. Both of you trying to calm down your hearts from beating fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six! Hope you like it.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts is not mine, it belongs to Square Enix. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel sits down in a chair with a sigh. He had just spent the better part of the morning helping Xion and her mom bring in various objects for their charity today. He had been "volunteered" by his parents to help. At least he didn't have to stay for the actual thing and for that he was grateful.

"Here you go," Xion says offering him a bottle of water.

"Oh thank you," he takes the bottle and twists off the cap.

"Thank you for helping today," Xion sits down in the chair next to him opening her own bottle of water.

"No problem," he says looking around for Roxas who had also been "volunteered" to help. "What will you do without me? Next year I won't be here to help bring this junk in."

Xion laughs, "it's not junk and I don't know what we'll do."

Roxas finally makes his way into the room where they are sitting and sits down next to Xion, who hands him his own water bottle.

"Thank you," Roxas says almost emptying it.

"What are you so out of breath for? You didn't have to help carry in all those heavy tables and paintings."

"No but I had to help hang the banners outside and inside!"

Xion caught in the middle can do nothing except laugh at them. Axel finishes his bottle of water then looks at Roxas, "ready to go?"

Roxas nods and looks at Xion, "we're going to hang out at the mall, would you like to come with us?"

Xion looks at him and then at Axel, who nods his head, "sure, better than staying here."

The three stand up and after Xion tells her mom she's leaving they head out into the parking lot and pile into Axel's car. At the mall they spend most of the time window shopping. Not really going into many stores. When they passed by the bookstore Axel stopped them and walked in. He had finished the book you had given him and he had to get the next book in the series. Plus he was kind of hoping he would run into you there but it appeared that you weren't there today.

"Didn't know you liked to read," Roxas teases.

Axel shoots him a look, "and shouldn't you be looking for books in the children's area?"

"Oh? I thought that section would be more along your level."

They glare at each other and then start laughing. Xion who had heard the whole thing looks at them, "you two are really close."

"Well we have been friends since we were kids," says Roxas.

"I knew from Kairi that you two had been friends for a while but I didn't know it had been that long."

"You make it sound like I'm old for some reason," Axel says depressed.

Xion looks surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Axel smiles at her and puts a hand on her head and ruffles her hair, causing her to blush, "don't worry, I was just kidding." Axel buys the book and then they leave the mall and head to the ice cream shop.

"Here, try this," Roxas hands Xion some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

She takes a bite out of it, "it's salty and sweet. I like it!" She smiles at him.

"Good, we do too," Roxas returns her smile.

They find a table and sit down and eat their treats.

"How long is that charity supposed to last?" Axel asks Xion.

Xion looks down at her watch, "um, I think it still has a couple of hours left."

Axel and Roxas nod their heads. They would need to be back around the end to help load everything back down and clean up. None of them were looking forward to doing it. Once everything had been loaded and cleaned up it was near dinnertime and Xion went home with her mom. Roxas got in the car with Axel as his car was at Axel's house.

"She's cute!" Roxas says.

"Then ask her out," Axel looks behind him while backing up.

"Alright Mom I'll do just that. Meanwhile why don't you ask out your lab partner?" Roxas raises an eyebrow at Axel.

Axel looks at him, "that's...different," he mumbles.

"Oh no it's not. It's obvious you like her."

Axel blushes, "I don't need dating advice from you! Change of subject."

Roxas shakes his head and rolls his eyes. _Whatever!_ He thinks.

~~~

You are sitting in Axel's car as he is taking you home. Ever since the day that he had brought you your bookbag he had taken up bringing you to school and then taking you home after stopping for ice cream. You are talking to him about the book series he had started reading as he was already on the third book while you were currently waiting for sixth book to come out. You had even become friends with Roxas and had even started sitting with them during lunch much to the annoyance of Kairi, but you didn't care anymore. For once in a long time, you had friends and there was nothing she could do about it.

Axel pulls up into your driveway and you unbuckle your seatbelt, "would you like to come in for a bit?"

Axel looks at the clock on his dashboard. His parents wouldn't be getting home until late. Leaving Axel to deal with his grandparents if he went home now.

"If it's ok," he says trying to sound nonchalant as he puts the car in park and turns it off.

You both get out and you head for the mailbox. You had been checking the mail everyday as it was time for the winners of the writing contest you had entered last month to be announced. You unlock the front door and you both head inside.

"Hmmm, guess mom and dad are still out," you say more to yourself than to Axel. You put the mail down on the kitchen counter and begin to rifle through them.

"Looking for something?" Axel asks leaning over your shoulder. Your heart starts beating fast.

"I'm looking for the results of that contest I entered last...month," the last letter you see bears the writing company's logo. You hold it up and stare at it, too afraid to open it.

Axel looks at you and then the letter before snatching it out of your hands.

"HEY! What are you doing?" you lunge for the letter but Axel keeps you at arms length.

"Well, it wasn't going to open itself," he begins to open the letter with one hand.

"You can't open other people's mail, that's against the law!"

Axel smiles at you, "what are you going to do? Call the cops?"

He pulls the letter out and holds it out of your reach again as he reads it.

"Damn you and your tallness!" you curse at him.

After a few minutes Axel hands the letter to you, "go ahead and read it."

You hesitantly take it and begin to read it. As you read your nervousness gives way to elation. You had won! Not only did they accept your story but you had won the big prize! Your story would not only get featured in the book they were going to print but also get a book made of it own!

"I won!" you gasp not fully realizing it yet.

"Congratulations!" Axel says throwing you a smile.

You look up at him with a big smile on your face, "I won!" you say again and begin to laugh and cheer.

You are so excited that you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him right on the lips. You break the kiss almost immediately your face now a bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...I don't know...oh God!" you stutter. Your heart is beating faster than it has ever beaten. _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_

Axel is just as surprised by the kiss and blushing he brings a hand up and scratches the back of his head.

"Uhm...it's okay...I mean...," he looks at you quickly and sighs. "I mean...I liked it."

You stop and look at him with more surprise written on your face. _What did he just say?_ Your heart doesn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. Axel looks at you, running a hand through his hair. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it instead. You gulp and take a deep breath.

"I...liked it...too," you say quietly.

Axel gives a nervous smile, "truth is," he starts also taking a deep breath, "I've liked...you for a while now."

You didn't think it was possible for you to blush more but you do.

"I...like you too. I mean it started out as a stupid crush but then we started hanging out and then-" your sentence is cut off by Axel kissing you.

His hands on your shoulders move down to wrap around your waist while your arms wrap around his neck again. You're not sure how long the kiss lasts but when it ends, Axel rests his forehead against yours.

"So does this mean that you will go out with me?" he asks.

You smile and laugh softly, "yes!"

Axel smiles and presses his lips to yours again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! And the kiss finally happens!!!!! Sorry this so long to come out. Had a bit of a writers block on it. Also in my mind the book series you and Axel are talking about is of course Game of Thrones lol! Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU'RE DATING HER!" Kairi screeches.

Axel winces at the sound. She had come bursting into his room, slamming open his door and screaming at him.

He sighs, "yes Kairi, I am." He figured that it had been Selphie that had told her as she made it her business to know who was dating who in the school.

"But why her?" Kairi whines her face red with anger.

"Because we like each other," Axel finishes putting on his shoes then stands up.

"But what about Xion? I thought you liked her?"

Axel blinks at his sister, "Xion? Why would I date her? I like her as a friend. Roxas is the one that likes her." There were truly sometimes he could just not figure out his sister. "And why am I having this conversation with you anyway. I'm free to date whoever I want."

He takes a step towards her as she is blocking the door, "I'll tell mom and dad!"

Axel laughs and sneers at her, "they already know and are happy for me."

Kairi growls and blocks his way some more.

"Kairi get out of my way I'm going to be late for school!"

"You're ruining _everything!_ " Kairi shouts at him.

Axel sighs trying to suppress his anger, "Kairi stop it! It's my life and I can do whatever I want. I like her and she likes me and that's ALL I care about. And if you do ANYTHING to hurt her I promise I'll make your life a living hell!"

They stare at each other for a long minute before Kairi finally moves out of the way of the door and Axel walks past her. He stomps his way to the stairs where his grandmother is standing there. No doubt she heard the whole thing. Axel stops as he gets up next to her.

"Keep your mouth shut!" he growls lowly at her then walks down the steps.

The old woman watches him leave then turns back around to her granddaughter, "Kairi, come follow me."

Kairi looks at the elderly woman and follows her into the room where her grandparents sleep.

~~~

Axel gets into his car and takes a deep breath to calm down. He was late picking you up for school so pulls out his phone and sends a text to you saying that he is on his way.

With another sigh he pulls out of the garage and drives over to your house. By the time he gets there he is in a fairly better mood and when he sees you waiting outside as he pulls up he can feel his bad mood leaving him.

You get into his car and lean over and kiss him. It had only been two weeks since you had started dating.

"Good morning Axel!" you greet him.

"Good morning!" he waits for you to buckle up before backing out of the driveway. "Sorry I was late. Kairi found out."

You stop and look at him, "and how did she take it?"

He shrugs, "about as well as we expected."

You sigh and Axel grabs your hand bringing it up to kiss your fingers, "hey don't worry about it. My sister knows better than to mess with me. She's not going to do anything."

You give him a small smile, "I'm not worried about that. Believe me. I just hope she leaves us alone with this."

Axel pulls up in his parking spot at the school and you both get out. He takes your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours, "well if she does anything, let me know and I'll swoop in and save you."

You laugh, "alright!"

~~~

Luckily Kairi didn't do or saying anything to you when it was time for math class. She didn't even look at you. You felt relieved but at the same time you couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about something. When you saw Axel again after school you decide to not tell him anything. Better to keep it to yourself for now.

On Saturday you get up early and get dressed. You had to look nice today as today you were meeting at the publishing company to discuss your book. While you are waiting to be seen you try to calm down but the butterflies continue to fly around in your stomach. You hear the receptionist call your name and you jump.

It was now or never. You stand up and walk into the room with your parents. Behind a big desk is an older man. He has a couple of scars on his face and his black hair is pulled up so that some it is standing straight up. He looks up and smiles as you enter.

"Welcome, please sit down," he gestures to the chairs in front of the desk.

You sit down after shaking his hand.

"My name is Eraqus and I'm the chief editor here," he begins. Despite the way he looks you find that he is actually a much kinder man than you would've thought. "I really think that your story has the potential to become a full fledged book and I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do with it."

"Thank you Mr. Eraqus," you say.

"Now do you think you can draw it out to maybe ten or more chapters?" he asks.

Your mom interjects before you can answer, "she is still a high school child. While I am beyond happy that this has happened for her I must say that her schoolwork comes first."

Eraqus smiles and holds up his hand, "I understand Ma'am and I completely agree that her schoolwork comes first." He looks at you pointedly, "in fact I encourage it!" you return his smile. "I want you to work on it after you've done your homework."

You nod in agreement. The rest of the meeting passed by quickly and when you leave you had even more ideas swirling around in your head for the story.

"Let's go get something to eat," your mom pipes up.

"I don't know if I can eat, I'm still too nervous," you answer.

Your mom laughs and your dad drives to your favorite restaurant where you eat until you can't eat anymore.

~~~

You keep your word and only work on the story after you've done your homework for the next few days. You had already turned out a few chapters when one day Axel was over at your house spending some time with you when you get a phone call. You answer it as you see that the number is from the publishing company.

"Hello?...yes this is she," your face takes on a look of surprise. "What? why?...oh I see."

Axel sits up straighter when he hears the sadness in your voice a look of concern crossing his face. When you hang up he walks over to you, "is everything okay?"

You shake your head then turn around and bury your head in his chest. He wraps his arms around you, your shoulders shaking he realizes that you are crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

You take a shaky breath, "they said that they're not going to publish my story."

"WHAT? Why? Did they say?" he tilts your head back to look at him.

"They said that there had been a mistake and that someone else was suppose to win but my name got submitted instead," you look back down, feeling like all your dreams are dying inside you.

Axel holds you tight against him and lets you cry on his shoulder not really knowing what else to do. It is with great reluctance he leaves your house a few hours later. When he gets home he walks towards the stairs when he hears his grandparents talking in the sitting room and he stops in his tracks to listen.

"So that will keep them from publishing her story?" he hears his grandfather ask.

"Yes, that stupid boy working believed everything I said."

Axel bursts through the door enraged, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

His grandparents look at him and scowl, "I simply did what I had to do," his grandmother sniffs.

"SO YOU RUIN THE DREAMS OF SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT? YOU BITCH!"

"Now listen here, I won't have you calling your grandmother that," his grandfather interjects.

"She is no grandmother of mine. How dare you! What has she EVER done to you? Nothing! She has done nothing to you and you pull this shit on her!" Axel could feel tears of his own threatening to fall but he stops them. "You've gone too far this time. Both of you." He turns to storm out of the house.

"And you were never a grandson of mine!" he hears his grandmother say.

Axel stops in his tracks this time not stopping the tears. Without turning around to face them he says over his shoulder, "well, at least we finally agree on something." And with that he leaves the house.

He looks at the clock in his car and sees that there is still time. He drives straight over to the publishing company and enters the building. The receptionist looks up at him.

"May I help you Sir?"

Axel looks at the woman, "I need to see the chief editor. Tell him its and emergency," he gives his family name and the woman takes off at once. He stands in the waiting area not really knowing if what he was about to do would help you or make everything worse. The woman comes back and escorts him to the back where Eraqus' office is. When he enters the room Axel can tell that the man is already agitated but whether it was at him or something he didn't know.

"And what can I help you with young man," Eraqus asks sitting down at his desk.

Axel explains the situation to him the whole while Eraqus sits quietly until Axel is finished.

"I see. The problem has already been brought to my attention before you came here and we are currently trying to fix it."

Axel felt a little embarrassed as he didn't really need to come here at all, but still, better to try than do nothing. Eraqus looks up at Axel and smiles at him, "but I do appreciate you coming to tell me what really happened."

"Uh, no thank you," Axel stammers out. He reaches out and shakes the older man's hand and leaves a little bit relieved. He gets back in his car and Roxas. He'll tell his parents that he'll be spending the rest of the week with him later.

~~~

The next morning when Axel comes to pick you up you run out to hug him and almost make him fall over, "they called after you left my house, they said that there had been a misunderstanding and that they _are_ going to print my story!"

Axel hugs you back, "that's great, babe!" He wasn't going to tell you it was his grandparents who were behind it, at least not yet.

And in truth after the second call you figured his grandparents had something to do with it, you weren't stupid, but you decided to not tell him about it. Tensions were thin between them already and you didn't want to add to it. You smile as Axel kisses you and you get in his car to go to school.

"You still have the story right?" he asks.

"Yes, I almost ripped it up but then I decided that I was going to finish it and take it to them anyway."

Axel smiles at you, "that's my girl!" he kisses your hand. Determined to not let anything else like this happen to you ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


	9. Chapter 9

"Axel, I'm going to sit outside."

Axel waves Roxas off not looking at him. Roxas turns around and exits the store and sits down on the bench outside the store. Axel had asked him to come with him while he shopped for a present for you.

"I want to get her something special for getting her book published," he had said.

Roxas had just laughed and made fun of him for it but went along with him anyway. Besides Axel had pointed out that he would most likely be doing the same thing when he finally got a girlfriend and Roxas had to admit, albeit secretly, that his best friend had had a point. Roxas could easily see himself doing something like this. Roxas sighs. If only it was as easy getting the girl as it had been for Axel.

"Hey Roxas."

Roxas, brought out of his thoughts, looks at the voice and smiles, "hey Xion!"

Xion sits down next to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping Axel pick out a present for his girlfriend," he gives an exasperated sigh.

Xion stares back at him, "he...he has a girlfriend?" She could feel her chest beginning to tighten and hurt.

"Yeah, she's getting her first book published and Axel insists on getting her something special for it. I'm surprised you didn't know. Aren't you friends with Selphie too? I would've thought she would've told you," Roxas says missing the look on Xion's face.

She shakes her head, "no she never told me." Didn't Kairi say that Axel had liked her?

Roxas hums in reply, "hey we're going to get ice cream after this, wanna come with us?"

Xion looks up at him, "oh...uh no I can't. I was actually on my home now. I'm sorry."

Roxas frowns at her. He had really wanted her to come with them. "Oh okay, well maybe next time then."

Xion looks down and gives a slight nod, "yeah next time." And with that, she turns around and walks the opposite direction.

Roxas watches her leave but doesn't have much to think about the situation as Axel walks out with a bag in his hand. "You finally get the "perfect gift"?"

Axel smiles at him, "yep! I hope she likes it." He throws the bag a worried expression.

Roxas just rolls his eyes at him and they both leave and head straight to the ice cream shop.

~~~

Xion is sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest. Her mind full of questions. Had Kairi known? She thought that Axel had liked her. Why didn't Selphie tell her? The girl knew everything about who was dating who and couldn't keep her mouth shut about it once she found out. Did Kairi tell her not to tell her? Did Kairi lie to her? Had this been a prank?

Xion didn't know. But what about all those times that they had eaten ice cream together? Surely Axel had...no wait...it had always been Roxas who had asked her to come with them. Like he had today. She had always went when she could but now that she thought about it, she always spent the time talking with Roxas more than she did with Axel.

Xion felt confused. She would have to ask Kairi about it next time she saw her. She lays down on her bed keeping her knees to her chest. Shouldn't she be a crying, miserable mess? She didn't feel like crying. And when she thought about it, she didn't even really feel like she had a broken heart. Did she even like Axel like that in the first place? She wasn't sure anymore. She liked Axel alright, but hadn't it just started out as liking him as a friend?

All she knew was that she felt confused, angry, and hurt. With a sigh she sits back up and exits her room. Her mom was home and would be able to help her sort out her feelings.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Her mom looks up from her work noting the sadness in her daughter's voice, "of course honey, what is it?"

Xion sits down next to her mom and tells her everything. Her mom listens to her until she finishes. "Well honey, I don't know what to tell you, except maybe talk to these people. If Kairi really did lie to you then I don't think you should be her friend anymore. And as far as Axel goes, he seems like a nice guy and I don't think he would do anything to hurt you."

Xion nods her head. Even if her mom didn't know what to tell her it still made her feel a little better just telling her. "I will talk to Kairi next time I see her. And maybe Axel too."

Her mother hugs her daughter and kisses the top of her head, "Good girl, now get ready for dinner."

Xion smiles and leaves the room feeling a little better.

~~~

The next Xion sees Kairi was at school. "Kairi, I need to talk to you," she says.

Kairi gives her an annoyed look but follows her friend into the girls bathroom. "What is it?" she asks sounding bored.

"Were you going to tell me that Axel was dating and had girlfriend?" Xion decides that she might as well just get right to the point.

Kairi looks surprised for a split second but it is quickly replaced by an annoyed and angry look, "the girl he is currently "dating," she gives the air quotes, "isn't worth it and he will see it soon enough and dump her."

"But I thought you said that Axel liked me? Was that a lie?" Xion could feel tears starting to prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall just yet. She needed to hear the truth.

Kairi actually looked taken, "lie? No, I really did think that you two made a cute couple."

"Axel never really liked me except as a friend didn't he?"

"Ugh, how should I know that?" she rolls her eyes. "I was just trying to be a good sister and set my older brother up with someone."

Xion was starting to get mad, "so you thought it would be fun to embarrass me? I actually thought he liked me! I actually believed you!" Now the tears were starting to fall freely.

Kairi looks at her friend in pure annoyance, "oh get a grip, so I was wrong. How was I to know he would go with that "poor girl"?"

Xion looks up in surprise. She had heard Kairi complain about the "poor girl" being Axel's science partner. She knew who you were but she had never seen you and Axel together so she had no way of knowing he liked you.

"How long did you know he liked her? Is that why you tried setting me up with him?"

Kairi stared at the small black haired girl in front of her and sighs, "I just hoped that he would like someone else. Someone worthy. Someone rich like us."

Xion gives a small laugh but there's no humor in it. Kairi had lied to her and Xion had had enough. "Kairi, I don't want be your friend anymore."

Kairi looks completely surprised and stands there rooted to the spot as Xion walks past her and out of the bathroom. Xion had just unfriended her? No one unfriends Kairi unless it's Kairi doing the unfriending! Her beautiful face changes from surprise to anger.

_This is all your fault!_ she thinks picturing you. _If you hadn't come to this school then none of this wouldn't happened. Axel wouldn't have met you. He would've started dating someone else. Someone worthy and someone our grandparents would agree with and maybe actually accept him as their grandchild. And Xion would still be her friend._

Kairi lets out a scream of frustration and kicks the wall. Vowing that you would pay for making her lose one of her friends.

~~~

Xion runs out of the bathroom crying and down the hall only to bump into someone. "I'm sorry," she says automatically.

"Xion are you okay?"

She looks up to see that she ran into Roxas. She quickly hides her face hoping that he had not seen that she had been crying. "I'm fine. I just..." she doesn't finish her sentence.

Roxas looks around the school finally seeing a spot out of the way outside where no one would see them. "Come with me. You can tell me what happened." He grabs her hand and gently pulls her in the direction of the door leading to the outside. Xion only nods while wiping her eyes and sniffling. He leads her outside and behind some bushes tall enough to hide them from anyone looking for them if they sat down.

Xion tells him what had just happened in the bathroom while crying on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. As Roxas listens to what Xion tells him he begins to hate Kairi more and more. He already didn't like her to begin with but this was too much. He briefly wondered if he should tell Axel about this but quickly dismissed the idea. Things weren't that great between them as it was and Roxas didn't really want to cause anymore drama with his best friend. Especially since he seemed so much happier since he had started dating you.

But also Roxas felt his heart grow heavy as he listened to the girl he liked cry about being lied to. "I'm sorry," he says lowly. "We all knew Kairi was a bitch but I never would've thought she would do something like this."

Xion sits back and wipes her eyes with her sleeve, "thank you," she says softly looking at him. "Oh I got your shirt all wet!"

Roxas looks down at the wet circle where she had been crying and shrugs, "it'll dry. It's just a shirt, I got a bunch more at home." He gives her a smile and laughs.

Despite herself she laughs with him. He leans forward and wipes more tears off her cheeks, "you know you could always come eat and hang out with us. If you want to."

Xion looks up at him. Roxas had a faint blush on his cheeks and she couldn't help one herself. She had realized during her crying on Roxas' shoulder that she had never really been in love with Axel at all. Most of her tears had been from being lied to from someone she had considered a close friend. So she didn't think it would be too weird if she sat with them for lunch.

"Okay, I think I will. Thank you," she reaches up and places her hand on Roxas' hand that had been cupping her cheek. Roxas smiles back at her and the next thing he knew they were both kissing behind the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Reader isn't in this chapter but I wanted to focus on these adorable, precious cinnamon rolls and give them some happiness! And I wanted Kairi to have some comeuppance to her actions. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


	10. Chapter 10

You yawn and stretch from your position on the couch. You had just finished the last chapter of your book and you breathe a sigh of great relief. You save the document and then close your laptop. You lay back onto the couch, a smile on your face.

"It's done!" you say to no one.

Your parents were gone for the day so you had the whole day to yourself and your writing. You were so glad to have the book finished but now that it was finished, you could feel yourself start to get nervous. Now it was time to send the book over to Eraqus and get it published. You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down.

_No need to get nervous now. Just wait until the book gets published for real._ You tell yourself.

You stretch again when you hear someone knock on the front door. You get up and walk over to see that it's Axel standing outside.

"Hey!" you say upon opening the door.

Axel takes one look at you smiles, "nice outfit."

You look down at your attire. You are wearing a plain sweatshirt and sweatpants and white socks. Not the most flattering thing you owned but damn was it the most comfortable thing in your closet.

You look up at him and return his smirk, "well I just wanted to show you my sexiest outfit."

Axel laughs and steps into your house, giving you kiss.

"What are you doing here?" you ask him.

"Roxas and Xion are going to see a movie and they wanted to know if we wanted to come with them."

You nod your head, "I'd love to! Let me go get changed real quick." You run into your room and throw off your sweatshirt and pants and hop into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once you were finished getting ready you step outside to see Axel watching the television. He looks up when you sit down on the couch next to him.

"Roxas just texted me, the movie's not for another hour so we can stay here for a bit longer."

You nod. Axel puts an arm around you. "How's your book coming?"

You give him a big smile, "I finished it!"

Axel looks surprised but has a smile on his face, "really? Can I read it?" he starts reaching for your laptop.

You grab his hands, "no you can't read it!"

"What? Why?"

You can feel a blush forming on your cheeks, "you can read it when it gets published."

Axel pouts, "I don't want to wait that long. Come on let me read it," he begs.

You regard him for a minute before sighing, "you can read it after the movie."

"Yay!" he exclaims.

When it was time to leave for the movie you get into Axel's car and drive over to the movie theater. Upon walking up to the ticket booth you see that Roxas and Xion are already there.

"Hey guys!" Roxas greets.

"Hey Roxas! hey Xion!" Axel says while you wave.

Since Xion had stopped being friends with Kairi she had started eating lunch with you, Axel, and Roxas. One day after lunch she had confronted you and had told you everything that had happened with her and Kairi. You had felt bad for her but she had told you not to worry about it, and you two had become friends after that. It had been so long since you had had any friends at school.

Axel buys yours and his tickets and you buy the popcorn and drinks. The movie isn't packed when you enter the theater so you all head up to the very top and sit down in the middle. The movie was an action movie, but it was something that you had been wanting to see. When the movie was finished you all decided to go and get ice cream. When the ice cream was gone you wave goodbye to Roxas and Xion and ride back to your house with Axel.

As soon as you enter the house Axel makes a beeline to your couch and opens your laptop. You give out a nervous chuckle, and watch as he opens the folder and opens the first chapter. You sit with baited breath as he reads. When he finishes the first chapter he looks up at you.

"It's good, Babe. Really good."

You give a hopeful smile, "you really think so? You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend?"

Axel laughs and kisses your cheek, "no I really think it's really good. I think it's going to sell well."

You let out the breath you had been holding, "I hope so. I'm going to take it to Eraqus first thing Monday."

Axel nods and clicks on the next chapter.

~~~

It was finally Christmas break! You are sitting on a plane with your parents, Axel, Kairi, and their parents heading to Destiny Islands for the entire break. You had been surprised when you came home one day to see that Axel's parents were in your house talking to your parents. They had been asking for them to join them for the break at their "winter getaway".

Your parents had of course jumped at the chance. You had been excited but also a little apprehensive about going until you found out that Axel's grandparents were not going to be there. You could take their snide comments and insults about you but you weren't sure how you would handle it if they had insulted your parents. Axel was currently asleep sitting next to you. It was not a long trip to the Islands by plane but still long enough to get a nap in. You, however, were too excited to sleep. You had been in a plane before but it was a long time ago so you were a little excited to be in one now.

When the plane lands, Axel's family shows you where to go and help you load all the luggage into the car that was waiting for you. You all pile into the waiting car and ride to their beach house. It's big!

"Wow!" you say staring in awe.

Their house in Radiant Garden was big but this house looked even bigger. It had two floors with most of the walls being made of glass. As soon as you enter Axel grabs your hand and begins taking you on a tour of the place. There were six bedrooms so you would be getting your own. (To which you were glad of that. You did not want to share a room with Kairi.) The kitchen was big. Four ovens, an island, a wrap around counter with four chairs. There was a wall separating the kitchen from the living/dining room. That room had a small table with a few chairs around it. The couch sat in front of the huge television set. There was even a huge tree already decorated sitting in the living room.

There was a home theater, and outdoor grill, a pool, and exercise room. Axel finally took you up the stairs to show you you room. You walk around the room. The bed looked nice and soft, there was a couch looking out the glass walls, a walk-in closet, and the bathroom was the biggest bathroom you had ever seen. The tub and shower were separate, with the shower being big enough to place a small bed in.

"Wow!" you say again.

Axel just laughs, "come on you can put your stuff away later. Dinner will be ready soon and I want to show you the beach."

"Okay!" you say following Axel back down the stairs.

The sun was starting to set so it was too late to get into the water, instead you and Axel just walked along the beach.

"I'm so glad you're here," he says holding your hand.

You look up at him and smile, "I am too."

"Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day down here," he says.

"I have to admit, when your parents were talking about their "winter getaway" I was thinking of someplace with snow, like in the movies. But this is much better," you say.

Axel shakes his head, "my family has never really liked the cold. That's why we come here every year. It never gets cold here."

You both turn around and start head back to the house for dinner. Since the dining table was small you and Axel sat at the counter in the kitchen to eat your food. After eating you spend the rest of the evening sitting on the couch with Axel watching a movie until you can hardly keep your eyes open. Axel leads you back up to your room and you kiss him goodnight before closing the door.

Your luggage is already sitting on the bed ready to be put away and you sigh. You're too tired to put anything away but you know you have to. You open the first piece of luggage and begin putting away your clothes. You realize that it doesn't take you that long to put everything away. And you change into your pajamas and climb into bed. The bed _is_ nice and soft and it doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.

The rest of the week was spent either down at the beach, in the pool at the house, or walking along the boardwalk on the island. When Christmas morning came you quickly get dressed and make your way downstairs. Axel's parents are already up and getting breakfast ready. Kairi was also up and was sitting at the counter.

"Merry Christmas!" Axel's mom greets you.

"Merry Christmas!" you reply.

"We usually have breakfast first and then open presents. Hope that's okay," she says coming to give you a hug.

"That sounds fine to me," you answer.

She nods happily and goes back to helping her husband. You take a seat next to Kairi, "anything I can do to help?" you ask them.

"Oh no, we have everything under control. Thank you," Axel's father says.

Everyone soon came downstairs and ate the breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausage balls, and other types of food you had no idea what they were called but they tasted delicious. It came time to open the presents. You ran upstairs and grabbed yours. You had agreed with your parents to all go in and buy a present for Axel's mom and dad together, with the help of Axel of course.

You hand Axel your present, "here."

Axel rips the wrapping off of it and stares at the book in his hands, "is this..."

You nod, "first print."

Axel stares at the book and then at you, "you're giving this to me?"

You nod your head again.

"Thank you," he says. He lays the book in his lap and hands you his present.

You open it and find a box with a picture of a carousel music box on it. "Oh Axel, its pretty! I love it!" The box says that the carousel is made out of crystal. "Thank you." You give him a quick kiss.

After all the presents had been opened you head down to the beach again. With no snow to make snowmen you make a sandcastle instead. Later that night you and Axel are on the smaller island. Axel is currently trying to climb a tree that is growing sideways on the island.

"Axel be careful," you worry.

Axel snorts, "I'll be fine."

"Well don't come crying to me when you fall and break your leg," you scold.

"Yes, Mother," Axel says. "There I got it!" he crawls back to you and hands you a star shaped fruit.

"What is this?"

"It's called a paopu fruit. The legend on the island is that if two people share the same paopu fruit, their destinies will be connected."

You give a short laugh and raise an eyebrow at him, "and you believe that?"

Axel shakes his head, "no but I still want to share one with you."

You blush, "okay."

You both take hold of the fruit and each take a bite. It tastes sweet and tangy. You wipe your mouth to get some of the juice that had dribbled down your chin. Axel quickly pulls you in for a kiss. He pulls away and looks into your eyes.

"I love you," he says.

You blush a deep red but smile, "I love you too."

Axel smiles back and kisses you again. Best Christmas ever!

~~~

Kairi stands at the window in your room. From her vantage point she can see the two of you on the small island and she frowns. She still hadn't forgiven you for being the cause of her to lose one of her friends and now she was going to exact her revenge. She picks up the box with the carousel in it.

"Oops," she says as she drops it on the floor.

It makes a satisfying crash that only crystal makes and she smirks. Picking the box back up and making sure the box itself wasn't damaged she gives out a chuckle and then exits your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooo long. I just could not think of what to write for this chapter. Anyway hope you like. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! Yay! And again set in high school. I don't know if this will be any good or not but oh well. It will probably be full of cliches too. Also I like Kairi, I do. I just wanted to make her a bitch in the story. So if you love Kairi, you'll probably not like this.
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. They belong to Sqaure Enix.


End file.
